1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic wallets for performing electronic commercial transactions on open networks such as internet, and more particularly to a new electronic wallet architecture and to methods for transferring tokens (or electronic money units) between electronic wallets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Another European patent application No. 00400606.0 filed the same day as the present application (Mar. 7, 2000), in the name of the same applicant and having the following title: “electronic wallet system”, describes an electronic wallet system having a client/server architecture and comprising a plurality of purses. The client and server applications are executed in devices, such as set-top boxes (STB) and the system allows secure inter-purses operations.
The present application proposes an alternative solution to secure inter-purses operations in the electronic wallet system.